The Lich Returns
by Son-Luffy
Summary: The Lich returns but can Finn and Jake stop him? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wish**

**So yeah this is my first time doing second person POV so I don't know how well this is gonna turn out. Enjoy **

Finn the human was asleep in his tree fort with his best bud Jake. But the vision he was having was not a pleasant one.

He found himself in Prismo's house with Jake and the cosmic owl.

"What do you mean the Lich escaped!?" The human demanded.

"He found a loophole. Since he was in Billy's body technically it was Billy who made the wish. So the Lich still had his." Prismo said.

"Well then what did he wish for?" Jake asked.

"To be transported to Ooo at his most powerful with all his soldiers. And that no wish could interrupt his own." The pink shape said.

"Then Ooo is already dead! We can't fight him if we are asleep!" Finn yelled.

"It's okay I made it so that he won't arrive for another month. You have until then to prepare." Prismo said.

"No one else will fight the Lich. Everyone is too scared of him." Jake said thinking.

"I thought if that give everyone who agrees this card. It will grant them one free wish no strings attached." Prismo said holding out a paper card.

"Okay thanks Prismo." Finn said putting the card in his green backpack.

"See ya later guys." The Cosmic owl said.

Finn and Jake shot up and looked at each other letting the other know that it hadn't just been a dream. The sun was just rising over the horizon.

"Man we need to get everyone here." Finn said.

Jake nodded and stretched downstairs and began calling everyone in Ooo who would help the duo fight the Lich.

"Ugh it's so early why are you two up!" Ice king groaned from his temporary room.

"Hey Ice King would you help us fight the Lich? You get a free wish if you do." Finn said.

"The Lich? Isn't he that big scary guy who took over Bubblegum?" The old man asked.

"Yeah. So how about it?" Finn asked holding out Prismo's card.

The Ice King took it and took a worn book out of his robes.

"I wish Fionna and Cake and all their friends were real." The Ice King said closing his eyes.

The book glowed and opened sending out a small group of people onto the floor.

Finn and Ice King gaped as Fionna, Cake, Gumball, Marshall, Ice Queen, Flame Prince and Lord Monochromicorn stood up.

"What the heck is going on? Marshall get off me!" Fionna said pushing the vampire off her back.

"Wow it actually worked. Huh." Ice king said as the card flew back into Finn's hand.

"Who are you?! Where are we?!" Fionna said drawing her sword.

"It's okay. You're in my house. I'm Finn and this is Ice King. Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah but you said this is your house? This looks just like our tree fort!" Fionna said.

"Ice King give them your book. I've gotta go see how Jake's coming along." Finn said jumping down to the kitchen.

"Hey buddy goes it going?" The human asked his dog.

"Pretty good. Everybody but FP is coming. She has to much to do so we'll have to go to her." The magical dog said.

"K Ice King brought his fan fiction characters to life so they're upstairs. It's totes crazy man." Finn said.

"Okay then I guess we're gonna have to make more food for everybody." The dog said walking to the kitchen and grabbing ingredients.

"K I'll go check on everybody upstairs."

Finn climbed back up to the bedroom to find everyone but Ice King transfixed on the book.

"So he brought us to life? How and why?" Fionna asked passing the book to Marshall.

"This card. And he always kept saying that the book was a real story so he wanted to bring you guys to life." Finn said.

"Where'd you get the card?" Cake asked.

"A guy from a higher dimension. He said to give it to anyone who'd help us fight the Lich." Finn told her showing the card.

"Sweet. But who's the Lich?" Fionna asked.

Finn explained everything he knew about the Lich and what had happened with Prismo.

"So this guy is like the Ultimate Evil?" Flame Prince asked.

"Yeah. He wants to kill everything in Ooo."

"See I told you FP! You aren't evil." Fionna said.

"I don't care I'm not going to fight to save people! This Lich sounds like my kinda guy." Ice queen said.

"He would kill your penguins." Finn said.

"That Butt!" The older lady said.

"Finn! Bacon Pancakes are ready." Jake called from the kitchen.

The group flew, stretched or climbed down to the kitchen. Jake had a giant stack of Pancakes mixed with Bacon ready.

"Okay everybody grab a plate and dig in." Jake said.

Everyone raced to grab a plate and after almost ten minutes of wrestling arguing and thievery all the Pancakes were gone.

The group sat around talking until the doorbell rang. Finn leaped through the treehouse to the door. Outside were Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. He let the girls in and led them upstairs explaining what had transpired already and what Prismo had told them.

"Well I'm always up for kicking some evil around. But can I see that card really quick?" Marceline asked as they reached the living room.

Finn handed her the card. She closed her eyes and sat down next to Ice King.

"I wish that the Ice Crown couldn't corrupt Simon anymore and that he was himself again." The Vampire queen said.

Everyone held their breath as the Ice King lost his beard and his skin lost its blue color. His nose shrank back to a normal size and he became a very tall skinny man.

"Ugh my head..." The man said.

"Simon?" Marceline asked almost pleadingly.

"Marceline? What happened? My head feels like I got hit by a truck." Simon said.

"Your back!" Marcy yelled throwing her arms around the old man.

After a few minutes of tearful reunion Marceline led Simon out promising to help fight the Lich when he arrived. Marshall and Ice queen followed the duo leaving the living room much emptier than it had been.

"So that card is really Magic?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah. Are you gonna help us fight?" Finn asked.

"Of course but I don't trust anything Magic so I don't want the wish." The candy girl said.

"Ok what about you guys?" Finn asked looking at the others gathered in the tree fort.

"I'm with the princess Magic always has a downside. I don't trust it." Gumball said crossing his arms.

"I'll fight but I don't wanna burn the card so ill wait." Flame Prince said.

"Ok. Sooooooo what are we gonna do with you guys? I mean you can't all stay here." Jake said.

"Gumball can stay at the palace with me." Bubblegum said.

"What about Monochromicorn?" Gumball asked.

"He can stay if he wants to." Bubblegum said.

The two Candy rulers left on the black steed.

"What about you Flame?" Fionna asked.

"Is there a fire Kingdom here?" The elemental asked.

"Yeah but Flame Princess might get a bit freaked out if you show up suddenly. We'll go with you." Finn said.

"Ok!" The fire Prince said glowing brighter.

"Cool it Flame before you set the house on fire. Remember Marshall's house?" Fionna said scoldingly.

The Prince dimmed but remained cheerful. Finn led the way to the Fire Kingdom as Fionna and Cake asked all kinds of questions about Ooo. When they reached the edge of the Flaming land Finn found Flambo. He had the tiny fire cast Flame shield on the group.

After telling the guards the whole true reason for their visit they were escorted to the palace. Flame Princess was sitting on her throne. She had discarded the royal armor and reverted to her usual attire.

"Finn? The guards said you had a very strange reason for coming here. So what is it?" FP asked.

Finn explained the situation to his Ex and she listened intently and quietly. Once he had finished the ruler asked to see Prismo's card. She grabbed the paper from Finn and inspected it intently.

"I wish that I didn't burn everything I touch." She said staring at the card.

A bright light lit up the room forcing everyone to look away from the Queen. Once the light dissipated everyone turned to stare at Flame Princess.

"FP your-your- what happened?!" Finn yelled seeing her.

The Queen of Flame had changed from a being made of fire to a tan human girl with flaming hair, and a red gem in her forehead.

A note appeared in the air and Finn grabbed and read the message aloud.

"Hey Guys. The change is not permanent. She can change back and forth whenever she wants by turning the gem on her forehead. -P"

"This is awesome!" The Princess said turning her gem and becoming Flame once again.

Everyone was amazed. Flame Prince made the same wish producing the same affect. Flame Princess agreed to let her counterpart stay in the Palace but she wanted to talk to Finn alone before he left.

She led the way to her Bedroom which overlooked the Fire Kingdom.

"So Finn you're going to fight the Lich." She said.

"Yep. This is gonna be the biggest fight of my life." He said.

"Well then I have something to say in case you don't make it. I'm so sorry for breaking up with you. I know you thought it was important or you wouldn't have done it. So if you survive this I just want you to know that I'm here for you." She said hugging the dumbstruck human.

"I uh I um..." Finn mumbled completely shocked.

"Bye Finn." FP said pushing him out of her room.

Finn walked back to Jake, Cake and Fionna. Who all bugged him about what had been said though he refused to tell.

**Elsewhere in time **

The tall black haired man was flying through time and space and he knew what Prismo had done.

"Very clever. But no one in Ooo can stop me now that Billy is dead. Muster all your allies Finn the Human, for you will never stand a chance against me. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha..." The Lich laughed to himself.


	2. The Sword

**The Sword**

**I'm sorry this took forever to write I've been having writers block lately. But here it is.**

Finn was training in the treasure room against Fionna. The two heroes had found that they were equal in fighting ability. So far they both had bruises all over but they were having so much fun that the pain didn't even bother them.

"Hey you two! Time for lunch." Jake yelled down from the kitchen.

"Okay!" The humans yelled scrambling up the ladder.

Jake had prepared a group of the perfect sandwiches that he loved so much. Magic man had already tried to take them but the wizard was tied up in magic rope so he couldn't escape. The humans, cat and dog ate the food slowly to enjoy them.

"So Finn I was thinking..." Jake said as they finished.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Billy's gauntlet was the only known weapon that could hurt the Lich, right?"

"Yeah man."

"Well what if you used his sword? That's gotta be a little bit effective." Jake said.

"Me? Use Nothung?" Finn asked.

"Yeah man. Use the legendary blade to beat the Lich." The dog said.

"Isn't it a little big though?" The boy asked remembering how large the blade was.

"Yeah but maybe it's like the gauntlet. You know how it shrunk to fit you?"

"Maybe. You two wanna go?" Finn asked Fionna.

"Sure. I still wanna see more of Ooo." Fionna said grabbing her backpack.

"Nah I wanna rest for a while." Cake said.

"I'll stay here and make sure MM doesn't escape." Jake said.

And so they left for Billy's cave. Leaving Magic man tied up.

The cave was exactly as it had been the last time Finn and Jake had been there. Nothing had been touched and cobwebs had formed on many of the belongings including Nothung.

Finn walked over to the treasure pile that the sword was resting in. He gripped the hilt, pulled and barely budged the sword.

"Come on! I need you to beat the Lich!" Finn yelled.

As he said this the sword shrank and came loose. The group stared at the blade and were mesmerized by it. Finn was now the owner of the most legendary sword in Ooo.

"I guess it wants to fight the Lich." Fionna said.

"Yeah. I think it wants to get back at him for killing Billy." Finn said holding up the sword.

The duo searched around the cave for anything else that might be useful but left disappointed. On the way back to the tree fort they came across Gunter and the other penguins. Apparently they were looking for the Ice King and Gunter was leading them.

"Gunter Ice King isn't the Ice King anymore. I guess that means your in charge of the Ice Kingdom for now." Fionna said.

"Mwack mwack." Gunter said then she turned and said something to the other penguins who turned and went back to the newly rebuilt ice Kingdom.

"Silly penguins. They should be fine." Finn said.

The tree fort came into view and two familiar pink shapes were visible sitting by the front door.

"Hey princess, hey... You." Finn said forgetting Gumball's name.

"Gumball." Fionna whispered in his ear.

"Yeah Gumball."

"Hey Finn. We have an idea but we need your permission to do it. Can we take Shoko's body back to the Candy Kingdom?" Bubblegum asked.

"Sure. Why though?" Finn asked confused.

"Well that candy revival formula that made zombies, we think that it might be able to restore humans. So we want to test it on Shoko."

"You think that that might work?" Finn asked.

"Who's Shoko?" Fionna asked.

"She was one of Finns past lives and an adventure like you." Bubblegum said.

Together the Hero and Heroine opened up the floor in the kitchen to reveal the skeleton of the mutant girl. Gumball brought in a floating coffin like box and they carefully loaded the body inside.

"Ok Finn, see you later! Oh and Marceline said she wants you and Jake to visit tomorrow. Fionna, you and Cake could come visit the Candy kingdom if you want." Bubblegum said as she and Gumball were leaving.

"Ok! See ya Peebles." Finn said waving goodbye.

Fionna went rummaging around in the garage while Finn climbed up into the kitchen carrying Nothung. She had been digging around in the piles of junk for a few minutes when she came across an old dusty green book.

"Hello. What is a book doing in here?" She asked herself.

She blew the dust of the cover and gasped at the title. Flipping through the pages she found some very disturbing information. She slipped the book in her green backpack and silently vowed to not let Finn see it.


	3. Ice King

**Ice King**

Finn and Jake were on their way to Marceline's cave house. She wanted the two of them to come over for some reason and the Young hero was anxious to find out what.

Jake on the other hand had a bit of an idea. He would bet a perfect sandwich that it had something to do with Ice King.

As the cave came into sight the duo heard very loud shouting and some blows being exchanged. Finn started running and was very surprised to see Marceline and Marshall Lee wearing boxing Gloves and fighting on the small porch.

Ice Queen was watching with a grumpy look on her face while Simon/Ice King blew a whistle and wore a referee's outfit.

"That's Marceline's match. Whoever wins now gets the Ax." He yelled blowing his whistle.

The two demons threw punches at each other and they had obviously been doing this for a while because they were both breathing heavily.

After a few minutes both fell over exhausted. Simon picked up a shiny new guitar and strummed a few cords.

"Well I guess I'll keep it if neither of you get it." He said playing a tune from the old world.

"Hey Marcy." Finn said climbing onto the porch.

"Hey you guys made it. I thought that you guys might want to meet the REAL Simon Petrikov." She said getting to her feet.

"So your Finn and Jake? I'm sorry for causing you two so much trouble. I wasn't myself for the last ohhh 996 years." He said.

"It's cool man. You weren't so bad after a while. Once you stopped chasing PB you were awesome." Finn said.

"Well I want to make it up to you so, I want to help you fight the Lich. He and I have a score to settle." Simon said a dark look of anger coming over his face.

"What do you mean Simon?" Marceline asked.

"You were too young to remember but The Lich was actually the one who caused the Mushroom Wars. He was also my co researcher when I found the crown." Simon said.

"When I found the crown there was a helmet with horns coming out of the sides. I took the Ice Crown and he took the helmet. While I slowly lost my mind he started spreading lies between the world leaders and caused a nuclear war. His followers had amassed in Russia hoping to take control of the military and their weapons. However they were wiped out and his body was nearly destroyed. So if he is coming back we will be facing roughly an army ten thousand strong with guns and tanks. What do we have?" He asked.

"Um well we have magic and Bubblegum's science research." Marceline said.

"Good no-wait what's that?" Simon asked as a swirling portal opened up on the porch and a blue skinned pointy eared man in a suit stepped out.

"Hello sweety. Who are your friends?" Hunson Abadeer said straightening his tie.

"Oh Glob! I forgot he was visiting today." Marcy said smacking her forehead.

"That makes it sound as if you're not happy to see m-" He stopped when he saw Simon.

"No! Why are you here I thought the crown turned you!" He cried pointing at the former Ice King.

"Do I know you?" Simon asked confused.

"You were half mad and muttering to that crown last time I met you. You said I was trying to take away your princess and shot a icy lightning bolt at me giving me this scar!" Abadeer said showing a large gash in his side.

"Oh I remember that... Sorry you caught me at my worst. That was just a few days before the snow melted and I ended up going out and meeting Marcy." Simon said.

"Humph ill remember it later. For now I believe I have the day alone with Marceline." Hunson said.

"About that... Can he come to?" Marceline asked pointing at Marshall.

"Who's he? He smells exactly like you." Abadeer said sniffing the air.

"Ill explain that later. For now... Finn can you take Simon back to the Tree Fort? Or show him around Ooo? I need a few hours to talk to my dad." Marceline said.

"Sure." Finn said.

"Alright. I'll meet you guys later. Come on Marshall." She said throwing the boy into the Nightosphere portal.

Simon gave her a sad look as she stepped into the portal.


	4. Fire Rising

**Fire Rising**

Flame Princess was sitting on the edge of the lake next to her old house that Finn had built with her.

She was considering jumping into the water using her human form. She didn't know if she could do that and without anyone around it could be a bit dangerous.

She stood up and walked away deciding to wait until later. So with her swimming plans doused she decided to explore the mountains nearby for a few hours. She had always had a feeling that something was in there, something she was supposed to found. But she had always been preoccupied to explore for long.

Flying through the jagged peaks she looked around hoping to maybe see anything that she might have missed before. There were a few caves and a dungeon but nothing stood out. Finally in annoyance she spun around rapidly using her heat sense. A large orange shockwave spread over the area and as it passed over one of the farther mountains a blinding white flash exploded.

The princess went to investigate and she could see the area now burning with white flames. In the center of the blaze a crater had formed with a human shape in the center.

FP flew down to check on the person and landed right next to them. It was a fire elemental made of white fire instead of the standard orange and she appeared pretty beaten up.

Her flames weren't very large and she was barely breathing so FP picked up the unconscious elemental and flew her back to the burning house. There she set the woman down inside and treated her injuries with a magma gel and rock like bandages.

Then the princess sat outside and waited for the mystery woman to wake up. At some point she fell asleep because when she woke up the woman was staring her in the face.

"Hello." She said staring at FP.

"Hello, who are you?" The princess asked getting to her feet.

"My name is Solara. You also might know me as the Eternal Flame." The woman said with a smile.

FP felt her jaw drop. She ran the facts through her mind. White fire, check. Female and beautiful, check. A feeling of power around her, check. Once this processed through her mind FP bowed her head on the ground showing the woman respect.

"Now, now that's not necessary." Solara said half dragging the girl to her feet.

"But you- your the creator of all Fire elementals! You are our god!" FP cried.

"I am no god. That's the duty of Death, Glob, Prismo and the Party God. I am a Precursor. You see..." The white elemental explained the events of the Citadel of Truth* and the history of the universe.

FP listened intently. After Solara finished the princess sat for a moment then asked.

"How did you get here then?"

"Index sensed that this dimension was going to be the site of a great battle and opened a way gate to get me here. This universe has no connections to any other place in the Multiverse except under very exact circumstances." Solara said.

"You mean the Enchiridion?" The princess asked remembering how Finn had explained the journey to the time room.

"Yes. The other Ooo where I have been has quite a few bridges. This one has none so it took quite a bit of energy to transport me here." She said.

The two Fire elementals stood there for a moment then the princess cried out.

"Oh no! I was supposed to meet Finn at the Tree Fort for dinner tonight!" She cried gripping her hair and accidentally turning the gem on her forehead.

Solara recoiled as FP turned human and continued freaking out.

"What happened to you?!" Solara cried concerned.

"Hmm? Oh this? Prismo is letting Finn bribe people with wishes so that they will fight the Lich."

"And you wished for this?" Solara asked.

"No I wished that I could only burn people by choice and Prismo did this." The girl said turning the gemstone back.

"I will have to talk to him." Solara mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Is that alright?" FP said remembering that she was going to be late.

"Actually I can help you. Am I correct in assuming that this is a date?" Solara asked.

"Yes. Why?" FP said glowing a brighter shade of red.

"Then you'll want to look your best. Here." The precursor said fading into the princess.

Immediately the girl's dress turned white and she felt full of energy.

Now I am one with you. I am still recovering from my trip here so I need to rest. No need to worry about privacy for your date.

FP heard Solara say in her head. The elemental took flight heading for the tree fort.

***This is another Fanfiction by Ooobserver. Check it out if you want to know more.**


	5. Revival of a Hero

**Revival of a Hero**

The two candy Monarchs were in the Laboratory beneath the castle working on the final preparations for the revival of Shoko.

"Are you sure about this Princess?" Gumball asked reviewing the girl's notes.

"Yep. I've checked, double checked and triple checked. All the formulas are correct and the potion is stable." She said watching a liquid in the beaker she was holding.

"Well what if it only raises her as a Zombie?" Gumball asked.

"I've prepared for that. I hope I don't have to use them. She deserves to at least have a life with people who respect her." PB said.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked putting the notes aside.

"Well her parents traded her arm for a laptop. She was threatened by the Bath Boy gang. And she died after falling into a radioactive river. Tell me what you think that must have been like." Peebles said walking over the skeleton on the table.

"Are you ready?" The Prince asked walking up.

"Nu uh I need one more ingredient from my desk upstairs. Can you go grab it for me?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure. Ill be right back." The naive young man said running out of the room.

Once he was gone Bubblegum taped a note to the door and dead bolted it. She giggled at Gumball's gullibleness. There was no final ingredient. The princess had to do this alone to make sure the process was done properly.

Walking over to the table she was about to pick up the beaker when it started floating on its own. The princess rolled her eyes in annoyance and grabbed the glass from Marceline.

"That was a mean trick Bonnibel. What are you up to?" The Vampire Queen asked.

"Marcy please just- wait what are you wearing?" PB asked noticing that her friend was wearing a formal dress and heels.

"Oh this? My dad had some demons make me my own Chaos Amulet and so it gives me a dress when I wear it. Lame I know, but it gives me tons of energy. I can even stand to be in the sun." The vampire said removing the necklace and regaining her normal punk attire.

"What ever. Just leave okay?" PB said getting angry.

"Girl we've been friends since you were just a mass of mutant Bubblegum. I'm here to help you." Marceline said.

Bubblegum stuck her tongue out at the other girl. Then sighing she poured a few drops onto Shoko's skeleton.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Then the bones clinked back together. Once they were all connected the skeleton begin flailing randomly. Bubblegum and Marceline backed up as it began to regrow the missing skin and organs. After a few minutes the process was complete and the newly reformed body passed out on the table.

Bubblegum cautiously walked up and checked for a pulse. She smiled as she felt the soft beat.

"She's alive."

Elsewhere Gumball was searching around Bubblegum's bedroom for her missing ingredient. He was digging through her desk drawer when he felt a hand on his collar lifting him off the ground.

"Hey lame brain. You are so gullible." Marshall Lee said throwing the pink boy into a wall.

"What do you mean Marshall?" The Prince said rubbing his back.

"She tricked you. The experiments already over." The Vampire King said.

"Your lying. You always lie." Gumball said resuming his search.

"Really? Then who's that?" Marshall said pointing to Bubblegum and Marceline carrying an unconscious girl into the room.

Gumball assumed a shocked face as he realized that Marshall was being truthful. The girls set Shoko on Bubblegum's bed then motioned for the boys to follow them out.

Once they were outside Gumball started berating Bubblegum with questions. Marceline and Marshall snickered as she waved all of them off then explained that she needed him to do an actual quest.

"What quest? I'm not the questing type." Gumball said.

"Well then I could always ask Fionna or Finn but I'm sure they have better things to do..." Bubblegum said.

After a few minutes the candy boy gave in and said he would go only if Marshall went with him. Bubblegum agreed and sent the pair to meet Flame Prince outside Maja the Sky Witch's forest.

When the boys were gone Marceline turned a questioning eye on her friend.

"What do you need from Maja?"

"Well the reaction was only half complete. Her body is alive and well but her mind is blank. I need something from her life to restore her mind. And in my experience anything important to everyone ends up at Maja's." Bonnibel said.

Marceline crossed her arms and smiled at her friend.


End file.
